The present invention starts on comparing touch panel technologies (operating without a cursor) with pointer technologies (operating with a cursor). The touch panel technologies have been widely used on various devices. Those touch panel technologies have an advantage of not requiring a pointer on display comparing with conventional pointer technologies such as mouse or trackballs for PC., that is, user directly place his/her finger onto icons without having to move a pointer (e.g. a mouse cursor) on screen to the corresponding locations to select a certain point on screen. Therefore, the touch panel technologies may perform faster and more intuitive operations for controlling devices by omitting “pointer producing and moving steps” which has been required on conventional pointing technologies.
However, the touch panel technology has a disadvantage in that may not be used remotely because the user needs to physically touch the surface of a display despite the above-described convenience. Therefore, additional remote controller is needed for control devices away from the devices.
Recently, a technology for remote control devices, like a touch panel technology, capturing the front of the display using two cameras capable of producing a pointer at correct spots and producing the pointer at a contact point on a display portion met by a line connecting eyes and fingers of the user from the captured images was disclosed in Korea unexamined patent application publication No. 2010-0129629 (published on Dec. 9, 2010).,
however, there are inconveniences in that it requires a pointer as preliminary measures for control and performing operations by comparing user's gestures with pre-stored patterns for specific operations. Further, there is a problem in that such operations are limited to the control of devices equipped with large displays since the icons should be large enough so that they can be distinguished from a distance. Further, there is another inconvenience in that it can only be operated when the user is positioned directly in the front of the device, so the user has to move to the specific location to perform an operation. Further, there is a problem in that since the prior arts controls devices through telecommunication among devices and camera controller, the devices should be placed on fixed locations and the system cannot used for control mobile devices.